You Can't Rush Love
by Keelin Forsythe
Summary: A drabble that fell out of my sleep-deprived mind a couple of days ago. Hr/G fluff, not much else. *lol* I seem to have a few typos wandering through... I beg forgiveness until I can find a way to edit.


**A/N: So... not my first fic, but my first attempt in a loooong time at doing Hr/G. Please review, I could use all the help I can get. *lol***

-You Can't Rush Love-

Ginny looked up from where she was sitting under the tree by the lake, her keen brown eyes picking out Hermione's form as she came out of Hogwarts. The curvaceous brunette was walking hurriedly, her face buried in yet another great volume of leather and parchment, her over-stuffed bookbag forcing her to hunch forward slightly to support it. As she came closer, Ginny could make out the various inks staining the bibliophile's fingers. She smiled, almost able to hear the rythmic _scritch-scritch-scritch_ of Hermione's quill as it moved fluidly across foot after foot of parchment. How strange that the very thing she loved about her fellow Gryffindor was the last thing she wanted to do.

The lithe, athletic Weasley girl shook her head softly to clear the memories. She fixed a smile on her freckled face as Hermione stopped directly in front of her, nose still buried in her textbook. When she had waited for more than a few minutes, she stuck two fingers under the edge of the older girl's book and lifted it far enough to see Hermione's eyes as they scanned the pages.

"What in Merlin's Beard are you reading so intently?" She cocked a bright red eyebrow in mock irritation. "You haven't even said 'hello' yet."

Hermione paused in her reading and lowered the giant tome. She blinked slowly, as if coming out of a mild trance. "I'm sorry, Gin. I was miles away." Smiling softly, she proceeded to attempt the insertion of said gaint tome into her over-stuffed bookbag. After much struggling, the feat was accomplished. "Just a new book I picked up from the Library..." She blushed slightly and looked around, as if searching for a wandering segway with which to change the subject.

"Well I suppose I'll forgive you. But, you know... just this once." She grinned roguishly. Hermione smiled wider and moved to sit down.

"So, I heard you're-" Hermione started. But whatever she had heard about was lost as her foot caught on a root and she over-corrected, the weight of her bag pulling her off-balance and sending her flying towards the ground. Ginny leaped forward, her Quidditch reflexes paying off as she wrapped one strong arm around the falling girl and curled the other to break their impact. Hermione seemed to have had the air knocked out of her, as her breaths were coming quick and shallow. Ginny looked down and realized that they were laying full-length against each other, faces inches apart. She felt a fiery flush start somewhere in her nether region, rushing up to mark her feelings clear as day by the deep blush spreading across her features, and she would have bet all the Galleons in the Twins' vault that Hermione could feel the red-head's pulse pounding under her skin.

Hermione's eyes took in the peculiar look on Ginny's face. The way the dark blush swept across her cheeks and up her forehead made her think of the old saying, 'pull the wool over your eyes'. Except that Ginny was trying to pull the wool over her own eyes. She responded with her own face of mixed emotions, starting with a nervous sort of grin that turned into a melange of nervousness, embarassment, and contentment.

She had suspected Ginny's attraction for a while. Little things here and there. For one, the spark of fire in the young girl's eyes as she gazed at her best friend, unknowing that Hermione felt every second those strong brown eyes were upon her. She had continued on with friendship-as-usual, allowing Ginny to flirt shamelessly at times, enjoying the attention in a wholly unexpected way. It became a game, almost. She would wait for her to make some very-nearly lacivious comment, then dance around the incident as if she were totally clueless as to her true intentions. She had felt an uneasiness at first, a feeling that had faded as she spent more and more time with the girl. Ginevra Weasley put up a loud front, but she had always been gentle and sincere with Hermione, making the idea of her attraction ever more intriguing. Hermione couldn't imagine why the 'Queen Bee' of Hogwarts would have any interest in _her_ when should could have had anyone in the school she fancied.

But this was different than a carefully choreographed dance of words. This was face-to-face, breath-mingling, skin-tingling physical reality. She could hear the blood rushing through her ears; smell the soft scent of leather, strawberries, and good clean sweat that drifted from Ginny's skin; feel the whip-like body of her long-time companion quivering ever so gently against her.

She parted her lips ever so slightly, the tip of her pink tongue sliding out to wet them. There was an almost magnetic force between the two girls, some outside power that would not let them part, that seemed to want to pull them closer together. Hermione could literally feel the inches between their faces shrinking as, centimetre by centimetre, they drew closer. She had time to take in everything written on the Weasley girl's face. There was a nervousness in her as well, but there was also want... and perhaps something deeper.

Ginny couldn't believe it. She had expected Hermione to break the embrace, to laugh it off as a clumsy moment for the know-it-all, to thank Ginny and move on with the day. She had never expected her to just lay there. To look at her like... _that_.

Their eyes met and suddenly Ginny felt like she would explode. All of her pent up emotions rushed through her, heavy knots of tension turning her insides to jelly. There was less than a inch separating them. A heavy scent of books and ink filled her nose, underlaid with a soft floral tone that she could only identify as 'Hermione'. There was a roaring in her ears now as her eyes froze, gazing into the depths of Hermione's. She could see curiousity, some uneasiness... but mostly she saw want. She _wants_ this...! Ginny was so stunned that she paused in her act of leaning closer, forcing Hermione to stop or come the rest of the way herself.

Ginny felt her world explode as Hermione closed the final distance and pressed her firm lips against the young Chaser's.

Hermione moaned softly as they came together. The instant they touched it was like a crate of Filibuster's Fireworks had gone off in her head. Ginny pushed against her firmly, moving her arm up to cradle her head as she slid gently against her lips with her strong tongue. Hermione parted her lips and deepened the kiss, her tongue sliding up to combat Ginny's for some sort of oral superiority. She ran her hands down the other girl's sides, finding the edge of the shirt and sliding under to move smoothly against her tautly muscled stomach, feeling along the belted edge of Ginny's trousers and sending shivers of anticipation racing through her own body.

This was ecstasy! This was sublime! This was .

It was over abruptly. Hermione gazed up in confusion, her addled brain trying vainly to quantify a reason for the cessation. Her hands paused on Ginny's hips, her breath ragged from the furor of their kiss, and she opened her mouth to ask-

"We're outside of Hogwarts," Ginny said, attempting to explain. A funny sort of half-smile cracked her flushed face. "As much as I'm enjoying snogging your face off, I'm not sure all the school needs to see us at it." She chuckled as Hermione seemed to come back to herself, sitting up and looking around quickly. Ginny reached out and took ahold of Hermione's hand. "We're alone, but perhaps we should move this... indoors?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes more focused, but her mannerisims still heavy and heady. Ginny could tell that the long trek back to the dormitories would be tough on more than just her. She stood, helping Hermione up before reluctently releasing her soft hand and bending to retrieve the culprit bookbag. As she swung it up onto her shoulder it flipped open, and the book that had been so hastily stuffed in pre-fall was laying on top. She could just make out the faded words printed on the binding:

**Love Sans Spell: The Art of Seduction**

by: Celestina Warbeck

Ginny couldn't help it and burst into wild peals of laughter. Hermione blushed once more and flipped the bag closed, fastening it shut as she hastily retook possession, mumbling something about 'a gift from Fleur' as she turned and started walking briskly back to the castle.

"Don't tell me you're reading _that_! My _mum_ reads those books!" Ginny grabbed her own bag and ran to catch up. "Really, Hermione... why do you waste your time?" She was still chuckling as she fell into step beside her friend (_lover_) and reached out to grab her arm, to pause her in her embarassed flight. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone." She knew that she had that same mischievious glint in her eyes as the Twins' did when they were 'up to no good'. A smile tugged at the corners of Hermione's soft lips and her eyes laughed gently. She reached out and laced her fingers through Ginny's, and her face became serious.

"I had to bide my time until you came to your senses. After all, you can't rush love."


End file.
